


Wet Heat

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friends please be aware that this is not watersports of the surfing kind, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Intersex!Kelas, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Urolagnia, Urophilia, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Kelas and Elim engage in a little kink to relax after work.





	Wet Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had something to explain this.
> 
> i don't.
> 
> mind the tags <3

The night of Cardassia had already struck Elim Garak and Kelas Parmak’s little house by the time Elim had returned from the office. He’d worked late this evening, a culmination of several tonnes of paperwork and several foreign dignitaries having their shuttle held up at one of the checkpoints along the route from their planet to here. But, he was home now, and all Elim wanted to do was change into comfortable clothes and not think about work for a while. The front door unlocked easily for once - Kelas must’ve organized someone to fix it whilst he was out - and he shouted a greeting to his partner, hearing the shouted reply as he passed down the corridor and into the bedroom. 

For once, there was no question about what Elim was going to wear - a warm comfortable sleepshirt and flannel bottoms called to him, something he’d picked up from Earth that both he frequently wore when he wanted some comfort. He dressed quickly, pulling the shirt over his slick hair and pressing the soft fabric to his plush scales with a happy sigh, before he exited the bedroom. First things first, he went looking for his beloved partner, wondering how they were and needing some attention from them. Kelas was found easily enough -  they were in the living room, engrossed in a book, sat in their favoured basket chair completely nude and their broad body happily spread out across the pillows that lay in the bottom of the wide wickerwork seat. The position in which they sat reminded Elim of the several pretzel shapes that Terran cats could lie in, and he laughed. The sudden sound drew Kelas’ attention away from their book, and they smiled, brushing their grey kinky-curly hair back into a less mane-like appearance to greet him.

“Comfortable?” Elim pressed a kiss to their cheek, and Kelas’ smile widened into a  grin.

“Very.” They parted their legs a little, and patted one of the cushions. “There’s room for two, you know.”

Despite the wideness of the basket chair, Elim knew that was not the space Kelas was referencing. Although he knew that they would be perfectly happy to cuddle together in the chair, Elim knew it would please them more to have him settled by their feet. Not that Kelas would openly admit to getting a power thrill from having an ex-assassin and the most powerful man in the Union at their feet, but the affectionate knock to his cheek by Kelas’ toe-claw told him all that he needed to know as Elim settled on a cushion on the floor between his legs. And Kelas wasn’t the only one who benefitted from this arrangement - Elim himself felt comfortable down there, where Kelas’ home-scent was strongest, warm and floral, permeating his scent glands and infusing his mind with a soft kind of vulnerability.

Elim had planned on reading the new enigma tale he’d been scent an advance copy of, but he found that he couldn’t focus on the words being sat where he was. After a few minutes, he placed the PADD on the coffee table, and settled with his head on Kelas’ knee, simply allowing himself to fall into contemplative relaxation, surrounded by the home-scent of his most beloved. The warmness of the living room and the lateness of the hour allowed Elim to dip in and out of semi-consciousness, into a warm comfortable subspace where he could be truly at ease, in the hands of his trusted partner. Kelas had not let Elim’s slip into subspace go unnoticed - a hand found its way into Elim’s hair, and occasionally would slip down to scritch the space between Elim’s neck ridge and chin, igniting a deep-seated heat that infused right into the marrow of his saurian bones. 

He would’ve been very happy to have sat their for the whole evening, but almost too soon, Kelas started shifting a little, indicating that he needed to move. Humming a little, Elim turned so that he could face Kelas properly, and raised an eye ridge, silently asking.

“Bathroom.” Kelas replied to his unasked question, face soft and gentle. “I need to pass water. I’ll be back in a little while.”

Elim made an unhappy noise, and pressed his face into Kelas’ thigh in protest. He felt rather than heard Kelas laughed, and grudgingly allowed Kelas to guide his face until they were looking at each other again.

“What are you thinking,  _ ss’lei? _ ” Kelas asked, scritching a highly sensitive spot just behind Elim’s ear. “Not a fan of me leaving, hmm?”

“No.” Elim pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Kelas’ palm. “You can go here - you don’t need to move then.”

“Hmm...” Kelas paused in their ministrations, thoughtful. “It would be messy. And unhygienic.”

“Not unhygenic. Our waters are sterile.” Elim pressed another kiss to their thigh, and another further up. “I’d like to feel your waters, Kelas, to taste them too. Any mess would be my pleasure to enjoy.”

Elim pressed kisses up their thigh until he reached Kelas’ genital slit, which was already a little wet with interest. He paused, before resting his chin in Kelas’  _ chuva _ , creating what he knew to be a distracting pressure on Kelas’ bladder, patiently waiting for their decision. They had discussed this somewhat before, deep into a bottle of  _ kanar _ , where Kelas had admitted in a roundabout way that they enjoyed this kind of watersport, both the feel and the rush of playing with what was taboo. They had only lightly dabbled in it before, exchanging kisses whilst passing water, allowing the other to watch them go through the open door, but this would be a new frontier for them both, if Kelas felt comfortable enough to let it happen.

“Hmm.” Kelas made a sound to indicate that they’d come to a decision. “I think… I’d like to try.”

Elim grinned, a sudden throb of heat and adrenaline coursing through his body. He pressed a thankful kiss to Kelas’  _ chuva,  _ before moving a little lower to nuzzle at their genital slit. He shifted a little, so that he sat fully up on his knees instead of on his backside, the bony plates of the joints pillowed from the hard floor by the cushion he’d been sat on. Pressing open mouthed kisses to the slick opening, Elim was careful not to excite the other Cardassian too much, lest their everting made it that much harder for them to let go. Instead, Elim listened to the soft sighs and moans of his partner and matched pace accordingly, keeping his touches light and playing with the genital piercings that peeked out of Kelas’ slit like a treasure trove, allowing Kelas time to work up the courage to relieve themself.

Kelas was kind enough to give Elim a warning before he let go, a sharp tug to indicate that Elim should lean back a little. Their first few tries were nothing more than a few nervous squirts, but soon Kelas sighed, and let go completely, allowing their waters to leak in an even stream. Elim leant forward, needing to taste and touch and feel, and he was not disappointed - the wet heat felt heavenly on his scales, and the sweet-sour taste of Kelas’ waters mixed with the natural musk of their arousal, the taste-scent sitting tart on his  _ so’c.  _ He drunk deep, letting any that spilt out of his mouth to run down his neck and soak into his thin shirt, heady and drunk on the warm fluid, his own arousal flaring deep inside him as he tasted and touched. Kelas must’ve been waiting on this for some time, wetting Elim for a solid minute before the stream eased up and they smiled, satisfied.

“Good?” they asked, and Elim gave them a warm smile in response. But Elim was not yet finished - his own desire was aching to taste and touch Kelas’ intimacy, to let them reach their peak and come on Elim’s waiting face. He pressed an open mouth kiss to the leaking genital slit, and looked up at Kelas in askance.

“May I?” 

Kelas’ reply was a warm smile, and a further spreading of their legs. Elim wasted no time, pressing his face deep into Kelas’ groin, tasting the aftermath of Kelas’ waters and inhaling their musk. His hands fell to the swollen black ridges on Kelas’ hips, thumbs massaging and squeezing as Elim’s tongue first skated the slit, then breached it. The tart taste of Kelas’ waters popped straight onto his tongue as he probed, followed by Kelas’ heady musk and natural lubricant. At the intrusion, Elim could hear Kelas gasp, and a hand made its way into his hair where it anchored him whilst Kelas writhed against him, seeking pleasure. He tongued the roof of the cavity, at the thin membrane separating their small  _ prUt  _ and the rest of the genital space, listening to Kelas’ growing moans and sighs to identify how he should move his tongue, and where he should taste next.

It wasn’t long before there was another sharp tug on his hair, and Kelas’ small  _ prUt  _ everted neatly into his mouth with a gush of fluid. The richness of this additional lubricant went straight to Elim’s groin, and he slid a hand beneath the waistband of his flannel bottoms, fondling himself as he sucked on Kelas’  _ prUt _ . Kelas was now much more active in this form of love making, wriggling and rutting his pierced  _ prUt  _ into Elim’s willing mouth, groaning in pleasure as Elim worked them into a fine frenzy. Elim pressed two fingers into his own genital space, moaning around his mouthful, sending a shudder straight up Kelas’ spine at the vibrations. They moved like this, in tandem, Elim suckling on Kelas’ pleasure and pleasing himself with his own fingers, while Kelas pulled and tugged on Elim’s hair, rubbing and rutting shamelessly against Elim’s mouth. Their shared arousal scented the air around them with an unmistakable musk, growing stronger and driving them both to more pleasurable heights, infusing and defusing, until-

“Elim, I need to-  _ Elim- _ ”

One drop, then two, then a steady stream of wet ejaculate shot out of Kelas’ twitching  _ ajan.  _ Elim moved his face back just in time, letting the bitter-sour fluid spatter across his face. He blinked, and smiled as Kelas’ frantic rutting against his lips slowed, and Kelas granted him with one of his much-coveted sunlight smiled. A whispered word, and Elim felt a slight wetness against his lips, and he mouthed happily at the lighter stream of water that Kelas had left in their bladder, pressing kisses and lapping until Kelas’  _ prUt  _ fully retracted, and they had no water left to pass. With a happy murmur, Elim pressed one last kiss to the slit, before sitting back on his heels, one hand still in his own pants, gently pleasing himself whilst Kelas got their bearings.

Kelas did not leave Elim wanting for too long - within a few moments, they tugged Elim’s hair and pulled him up, allowing him to clamber awkwardly up and into the basket chair, pressing into the warm softness of Kelas’ plush chest and belly, finally meeting Kelas’ mouth in a warm kiss. They exchanged lazy, sloppy kisses, meetings of tongue and teeth and bodily fluids, as Kela’s hands wandered across Elim’s soaked chest. Kelas knew all his sensitive spots by now, and smiled and Elim’s stuttered moans as they tweaked and played with his  _ tolv  _ through the thin undershirt until they were sharp peaks against the wet material. The scent of Kelas’ waters and home-scent, and the mapping, exploratory hands pressing and manipulating his engorged, blackened scales was bliss to Elim, and by the time Kelas had finally reach his  _ prUt _ , straining against his flannel bottoms, he was nearly whining with want and need.

“Wet for me?” Kelas asked, pressing gentle kisses all over Elim’s spunk-spattered face. Elim shuddered in desire, and parted his legs, allowing Kelas further access and making it easier to let go. Wetting with a fully everted _ prUt  _ was something of a challenge, but he had practiced this, and it was with a gentle moan as he felt his own waters leak out and soak into the flannel, warm and heady and guided by Kelas’ gentle hand to surround his prUt with wet heat. Elim unashamedly rutted against Kelas’ palm as he wet, seeking the sensation of his own water-soaked bottoms, needy and desperate to come. Kelas was cooing sweet dirty nothings into his ear, squeezing and rubbing at his desperation, eliciting such sweet sensation that Elim could not remain quiet, and vocalized his pleasure in ever-varied ways as he approached his peak.

“Kelas,” he moaned, the final ‘s’ catching into a deep rumbling hiss. “I want- i want to come-  _ please- _ ”

“Come for me, love-” Kelas murmured, pressing kisses to his face and jaw. “You have been so  _ good _ , let me feel you come-”

With a sharp, keening cry, Elim shuddered, once, twice, before he felt the thickness of his come spatter against the heavy wetness of his pants and the overwhelming crash of orgasm. He rode it out, rutting erratically against Kelas’ palm, until his  _ prUt  _ was slick and wet and he calmed, nuzzling mindlessly against any part of Kelas that he could touch and reach. He felt a gentle puff of laughter from his partner, but Kelas allowed him this display of affection, rubbing and patting his groin until his  _ prUt  _ slid back into its cavity and the mess in his flannel bottoms was rather more cloying than comforting. Still, he remained in the embrace, scenting their shared phermones and nuzzling his nose into any deep depositories of Kelas' home-scent.  


“That was good.” Kelas murmured, looking at him warmly with half-lidded brown eyes. “I liked that.”

“Mmm.” Elim replied, stilling enough to press a gentle kiss to Kelas’ lips. “I’m glad. I enjoyed it too.”

Kelas smiled against his lips, warm and satisfied. “Shall we go and bathe together? I don’t suppose your clothes will be very comfortable right now.”

“That sounds nice.” Elim buried his face in Kelas’ curly, sex-mussed hair. “Give me a minute?”

“Of course.” And there they stayed, for the meanwhile, snuggled close in a mess of their own making, satisfied, drunk on pleasure and basking in the afterglow.


End file.
